<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>關於''自投羅網''ˇ的一些背景&amp;人設 by JacksonGAGA_GOT7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617100">關於''自投羅網''ˇ的一些背景&amp;人設</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7'>JacksonGAGA_GOT7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>關於''自投羅網''ˇ的一些背景&amp;人設</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''搬''來G市或出生在這邊的人都會因空氣中的某種成分而改變基因 也就是會轉為Alpha Beta或Omega</p><p>(特別講一下''搬''來G市的 即使是與出生在這裡的人同齡 發情期也會比較早來)</p><p>每個人在分化的前一天都會產生自己的守護獸 守護獸顧名思義就是守護自己的寵物 除非是Omega 其守護獸是十分脆弱的 因此不但無法保護主人 更會透露自己主人的位置給Alpha的守護獸知道(尤其是發情期來的時候會更脆弱)</p><p> </p><p>林在范:林氏企業的繼承人 為了被測試是否有經營公司的能力而被爸爸派來經營一家宿舍 與段氏集團的繼承人段宜恩是多年好友</p><p>段宜恩:段氏集團的繼承人 因與林在范是多年好友 而在他經營宿舍的一開始便決定要搬來這裡 無心插手段氏集團</p><p>王嘉爾:家庭環境並不富裕 個性開朗 笑起來十分討喜 大一生 與朴珍榮同班</p><p>朴珍榮:在某種緣分下認識了段宜恩及林在范 因而搬進宿舍 大一生 與王嘉爾同班 GOT校草</p><p>崔榮宰:BamBam及金有謙的同班同學 三人關係很好 為了離學校更近一些 因此決定一起搬進同間宿舍</p><p>BamBam:崔榮宰及金有謙的同班同學 與金有謙更是死黨</p><p>金有謙:BamBam及崔榮宰的同班同學 與BamBam是死黨</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>